The Closer I get to you
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: The Ministry of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and his Girlfriend Hermione Granger have to deal with realtionship problems and life problems. Will their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

**My new story...with a new pairing!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into his large oval office and sat down behind his desk and sighed. Life as the Minister was not easier, especially one who was trying to keep peace after the War and one who was trying to rebuild the Wizardry World to its former state.

The War had left the Wizardry World in a state of uproar. Hogwarts was ruined and needed to be rebuilt to be like its former self, the Ministry needed to be totally rebuilt after Voldemort's Death Eaters had ran it to the ground and Harry Potter...well he needed to be rebuilt as well. At the moment the Boy-who-lived was in St. Mungo's recovering from the Final Battle (nearly ten months ago) and a nervous breakdown.

In ten short months, Kingsley had become the Ministry of Magic who was depended on by many and one very important person...Hermione Granger.

Throughout the War, it was no secret that Hermione had a huge crush on the older Auror and he knew it (as did many) however neither acted on it. For one, the age difference was a problem; he would be seen as a Cradle Robber and her, a Gold Digger. Another problem was time; throughout the War they didn't have time to act on their feeling so they didn't.

At the End of the Final Battle, Kingsley found Hermione lying face down in wreckage; he dug her out and carried her in his strong arms to the Infirmary where he stayed by the side till she woke.

And that is when their relationship started...with one single look.

Kingsley at the age of 39 had gotten himself (finally) a girlfriend. Hermione Granger became his girlfriend the minute she woke up to find him there beside her, ever since that day they had been together.

They had a long distance relationship most of the time; Hermione in Winchester at University while Kingsley was in London working. They spent most weekends together in Kingsley's Manor in London hidden away. Although they were a couple, it wasn't public knowledge only friends and family knew. It was easier if it was secret, if the public knew it would be over the newspapers everyday and both would be hounded.

Ten months down the line and Kingsley and Hermione were the most in love couple in the Wizardry World but will it long continue?

* * *

**What did you think? Like the pairing? I wish there were more stories with this pairing I really do? **

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxx**


	2. Friday

**Next Chapter...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Friday 28****th**** April 2000**

Hermione with a large black suitcase in toe arrived at Kingsley's Manor (The Minister's Manor, 10 Dowling Road). As soon as she stepped foot into the house, Hermione was greeted my Kingsley's assistant Jessica who Hermione didn't particularly like. Jessica was a tall, leggy blonde with more than ample assets which she liked to show off and didn't Hermione know it. Today she was wearing a tight fitting dress which showed off to much cleavage than Hermione liked.

'Hello Ms Granger, we didn't think you were coming this weekend?' Jessica said as she looked down at her clipboard which signed every person in as soon as they stepped through the door.

'I'm going to be staying here for the next two weeks Jessica as I am on study leave now. Mr Shacklebolt did write it on the calendar.' Hermione said as she stood in the entrance hallway.

'Oh well Kings hasn't' She said.

Kings? So Jessica was now calling her boss his nickname for only his friends and family. Hermione counted to ten and then answered the blonde. 'Well I'm here for the weekend, write it on the calendar.' She said in a matter of face tone.

'Of course Ms Granger.' She said shocked at Hermione's tone. 'Would you like me to get your bags taken to the Prime Minister's quarters?'

'No it's fine Jessica I will take my bags upstairs. Please let **Mr **Shacklebolt I am here.' Hermione said as she walked away wheeling her suitcase behind her.

'Of course.' The blonde said with a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Four hours later, Kingsley entered his bedroom to find a tired and annoyed Hermione laid out in the middle of his king sized bed.

'Hermione? What are you doing here?' He said surprised to see his girlfriend of ten months laying on his bed; not that he minded.

'I told you on Tuesday, I'm on study leave for the next two weeks so I can stay. You said you put it on the calendar.' Hermione said as she sat up showing that she was wearing a rather small and naughty negligee.

'Of course, I remember now. How long have you been waiting her for me Darling?' He said as he took off his jacket.

'Four hours! I told Jessica to tell you I was here!' Hermione said standing up off the bed showing off her naked legs to him.

'She never said you were here.' He said.

'Of course she didn't. She hates me. She would love you to ravish her on your desk.' Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

'Mmm, but that's not going to happen now is it.' Kingsley said as she pulled Hermione to him chest to chest.

'Exactly. I'd kill her if she touched what is mine.' Hermione said deadly.

'Well, now you say it she did...' he started.

'Better not have.' Hermione said as she looked up at the tall dark man.

'Of course she hasn't.' He said kissing her gently. 'I only have eyes for you Hermione and you know that.'

'I don't like her Kings.' Hermione said as she stepped away from him.

'I can't fire her just because you don't like her Hermione.' He said as he started to get undress while Hermione got back into his bed and sighed. 'She's a good assistant.'

'Really, so that's why the three last times I've been here she has deliberately done something.' She said.

'She hasn't its just some times she has so much to do she forgets.' He said as he hung up his clock.

Hermione only rolled her eyes and pulled the covers up around her.

'You tired?' Kingsley said as he walked to his side of the bed.

'I am now after waiting four hours for you. I planned a nice romantic night however that's been ruined now.' She said as she turned around away from Kingsley.

'Darling, don't let it ruin our first evening together in nearly two weeks.' He said as she climbed into bed behind her and pulled her back into his chest.

'Why does she call you Kings?' Hermione asked.

'She doesn't' He answered.

'She called you Kings to me.' Hermione said as she turned around in Kingsley's arms and looked into his dark eyes. 'Kings, I just get a bad feeling about her; call it women's intuition but there's something not right with her.'

'Hermione, you shouldn't feel threatened by Jessica.' He said stroking her wild curly hair.

'I'm not!' She nearly shouted.

'Then why are you so frustrated with her.' He asked.

'Urghhh! Kingsley if you listened to what I am saying then you'd realise that I think she has some kind of jealousy issues with us.' Hermione said.

Kingsley kissed Hermione's head and pulled her closer to him. 'Okay, well I'll watch over the next few days while you here and see if I can see it.'

Hermione nodded and leaned up and kissed Kingsley. 'Thank you, that's all I ask for.'

* * *

**What do we think of Jessica? friend or foe? **

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	3. Saturday

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

* * *

**Saturday 29****th**** April 2000**

Hermione woke up in the middle of the Kingsley's King sized bed, she stretched out her petite body and turned thinking of snuggling into Kingsley however as she turned towards his side of the bed she found his side empty and rather cold indicating that he had been gone a while.

She turned to her left and looked at the small clock on the bedside table which read '07:23' Merlin what is doing up before nine on a Saturday she thought as she sighed and got out of the comfy bed and shrugged on his black silk dressing gown.

Although Kingsley was the Prime Minister he usually laid in on a weekend with her till nine and sometimes ten when she persuaded him to stay a little longer. She walked out of the bedroom and down the corridor to his office where she heard his voice coming from.

She knocked on the door and poked her head around the door to find Kingsley dressed smartly and ready for the day sat at his desk.

'Kings?' She said as she opened the door further too then find his immaculate assistant stood bent of the desk looking at a file Kingsley was looking at.

'Hermione, darling what are you doing up so early?' he said quickly as Jessica stood up and pulled the file away trying to conceal it from Hermione.

'I woke up expecting you to still be in bed. Is something wrong?' She asked as she pulled the dressing gown tighter around her. Against Jessica she felt like a tramp. There she was in a pair of Kingsley's boxers and a t-shirt and dressing gown while Jessica was dressed in a tight grey dress with killer 'Fuck me' heels.

'Nothing for you to worry about Darling, why don't you go back to bed?' he said as he stood up. 'Jessica, you can take the file to my downstairs office. I will be there shortly. Have my travelling robes ready at hand, I will have to dash.'

'Of course sir.' She said ever so sweetly which grated on Hermione even more. 'Have a nice day Miss.' She said to Hermione as she brushed past.

'Darling, are you alright?' Kingsley said as he looked at Hermione.

'Fine.' Hermione said tightly. 'Where are you going?'

'I can't tell you. It's secret.' He said knowing this would rile Hermione.

'A secret? Even from me?' she asked.

'Yes. It's business, Ministry business; it's not something that can be told to anyone.' He said.

'And what am I? No one? I'm your Girlfriend Kings! You tell that little tart but not me!' she hissed. 'Is she more important than me?'

'Of course not! She is my assistant, she needs to know so she can organise my trips. She knows because she helps me.' He said as he stepped away from Hermione.

'I bet she helps you! Helps you get a fucking Hard on! She dressed like a hooker. Do you like that? Like your assistant helping you out!' She said

'Hermione! You're making a scene! My staff can here you. Stop it this instance. I am not talking to you when you're like this! I would never cheat on you and you know that! And if you don't you know where to go. I can't do this right now Hermione, I have to work.' He said as he stormed out.

Hermione stared at the door which Kingsley had just stormed out of leaving her alone in his office. She wiped the tears from her eyes and went back to the bedroom.

She grabbed a towel and some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom. She showered and then slipped into a green and black 'tea dress' as Ginny would call it and then some kitten heels. She scrunched her curly hair and applied a little make up.

She packed up her suitcase and left it in the corner of the room. She then made her way downstairs to sort out the floo connection.

'Ms Granger.' A voice said from behind her.

'Mr Woodkin I wasn't aware you were here.' Hermione said to Kingsley's deputy. 'I thought you'd be with Kingsley on his trip, it seemed urgent. I hope nothing is seriously wrong?' she asked hoping he would tell her.

'His trip? I wasn't aware of anything. Everything is right as rain at the moment. Kingsley's votes came in yesterday; he will become the most popular Prime Minister ever. He is on top form.'

'Oh.' She said slightly suspicious. 'I wonder where he's gone then. He and Jessica were looking over a file this morning and apparently he had to leave immediately.'

'Well then I'm not sure but I do know that it is nothing of importance for the Ministry.' He said. 'Well I better be off, I promised my wife a day with her and the kids. You must come for dinner again, the children just loved you.'

'Oh I will soon. Say Hello to Susan and the kids for me.' Hermione said smiling.

'I will. Goodbye Ms Granger.' He said as he got into the floo and went home.

Hermione followed him; she stepped in, grabbed some floo powder and chucked it down as she shouted 'Potter House'

* * *

**Potter House 10am**

'He's having an affair!' Hermione cried into Ginny's arms as Harry rubbed her back soothingly.

'He wouldn't Hermione.' Harry said. 'He loves you too much to ever do that.'

'He's a man! Every man would jump at the chance to shag Jessica! You should see her!' Hermione wailed.

'So what if she's beautiful or sex on legs, he loves you.' Ginny said.

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at Ginny. 'I left all my stuff there! I should have taken it with me. I'm not going back there. I'm going to go stay with my parents.' She said.

'Hermione, maybe you should talk to him. It might not be as it seems. Really don't over react.' She said softly.

'I'm not. I know what I saw.' She said as she looked at Ginny.

'Do you want me to talk to him?' Harry asked. He and Kingsley had become close friend due to the War.

'No.' Hermione said softly. 'I don't want to involve anyone else in this mess. I'm just going to go to my parents and hide there for the day.'

* * *

**The Minister's Manor, 10 Dowling Road 3pm**

'Ms Granger is not here Sir. Mr Woodkin told the housekeeper she left early this morning.' Jessica said as she looked at her boss who sat at his desk looking deflated.

'Okay, thank you Jessica.' Kingsley said as he stood up.

'Sir.' Jessica said

'Yes.' He said as he turned around.

'Can I say something off the track?' She asked sweetly.

'Of course.' He asked as he sat against his desk.

'Your, young Miss Granger doesn't seem to understand your job. She takes you for granted sir. You need someone who understand you, your job and your needs.' She said as she walked towards him sensually moving her hips. 'You need someone...some like me.' She said as she stood between his thighs.

'Jessica.' He said as she tried to move away from her although it was too late. Jessica kissed him on the lips with both her hands holding his face to her lips.

Kingsley pushed her away quickly and glared at the blonde. 'What the hell are you doing?'

Jessica looked at Kingsley shocked. 'Kissing you, you wanted to you have for weeks!' She said.

'No! No I wasn't! How dare you kiss me! How dare you judge my relationship and my girlfriend?' He said as he stood up on full height. 'Jessica, you are fired for sexual assault.'

'Sexual Assault!' She screamed.

'Yes, you kissed me against my wishes. Now leave!' He shouted.

* * *

**The Granger House, London 6:45pm**

'Hermione dear, I really do think you should be rational.' Jane Granger said.

'I am being rational. I am going with my gut feeling Mum. I know something is happening and I won't let it happen right in front of my face!' She said.

'Okay Hermione. Okay.' Jane said as she placed a kiss on Hermione's head.

Jane walked into the kitchen to finish off dinner; Hermione had turned up at their house around 4pm and explained how Kingsley was having an affair. Ted, her father was thankfully away on a conference so didn't need to know.

Ted Granger was not Kingsley's number one fan. He didn't like that his little girl was dating a much older man. He thought he was a cradle robber and didn't like the thought of him touching his princess. Jane, conversely liked Kingsley. Hermione could never be with someone her own age, she was too smart for her own good and growing up as an only child made her more mature than the usual twenty year old.

As Jane, washed up a dish she looked out of the window and screamed. Hermione ran into the kitchen thinking her mother had hurt herself.

'Mum?' she asked

'Outside! There's a man. Oh! He's walking to the door!' She shouted scared.

Hermione ran to the window and sighed. 'Mum it's Kingsley.' She said as she walked to the front door.

Hermione opened the door and looked at Kingsley. 'What are you doing here?' she said.

'Trying to find you. I've been everywhere; I thought you'd been kidnapped. You could have left a note.' He said looking at Hermione.

'Why would I leave a note when I didn't want to be found?' She said as she looked at Kingsley. 'You lied.'

'I lied?' he repeated.

'There was no emergency; there was no need for you to leave that early this morning. I spoke with Woodkin. He said there was no Ministry business.' Hermione said.

'Let me in and I'll explain. Please Hermione, darling please?' he asked.

'Fine.' She said as she opened the door and walked up the stairs leaving Kingsley to close the door himself and then follow her up to her childhood room.

As he walked into her room he closed the door and sat in the arm chair beside the bed where Hermione was sat crossed legged.

'This morning I was organising a candle light dinner on the beach.' He said. 'I planned to propose tonight. I wanted to make everything special. That is why I got up at a stupid hour on a Saturday morning instead of staying in bed with you. The plans you saw Jessica looking at was the way I wanted everything set out. I needed to leave early to sort out cover for the rest of the weekend. Woodkin was going to cover me till Tuesday so we could stay at the beach house.'

'Oh my god!' Hermione said shocked; she felt like a right bitch now.

'I had to cover my arse Hermione; you're not easy to surprise.' He said.

'Well you have.' She said. 'I'm so sorry Kings.' She said as she uncurled her legs and let them dangle off the bed.

'This is not how I planned tonight would go.' He said as he looked at her.

'I'm sorry. I flew off the handle and Jessica was only helping you. I need to apologise to her! My god! I got everything so wrong.' She said as she stood up. 'Kings, I'm sorry.'

'Come here.' He said as he held his hand out.

Hermione took hold of his hand and sat down on his lap; she cuddled up to him and sighed. 'I am sorry.'

'Don't worry about it.' He said as he kissed her head. 'You won't be seeing Jessica anymore. '

'Why?' Hermione asked.

'I fired her.' He said in a sharp tone.

'Why? Not because of me?' She said.

'No, she kissed me today.' He said.

'She what?' Hermione said as she looked at Kings in the face.

'She kissed me when we got back to my office. She heard us fighting and in her words thought she could deal with 'my needs' better than you could.' He said.

'What! I'll kill her!' Hermione said trying to get free of Kingsley although he was holding her waist to tightly. 'Let me go! I'm gonna kill her.'

'No you won't. I don't want you getting in trouble Hermione. It's been dealt with. She's been fired and she no longer works with me and no longer annoys you.' He said

'Fine.' Hermione said sulkily.

'Hermione, I love you and only you.' He said as he looked at her. 'I only ever wanted you from the first moment I saw you.'

'Kingsley, you met me when I was 13.' Hermione said.

'You know what I mean, when I met you again in the Order.' He said as he pulled her close to his chest. 'From that moment I loved you.'

Hermione smiled against his chest and placed a kiss on his bare neck. 'I love you too.'

'Let's go home.' He said.

Hermione nodded and stood up and helped Kingsley up. 'What about the beach?' She asked.

'Another time.' He said kissing her head.

* * *

**One more chapter left! This is only going to be a short story; just a play around with the pairing.**

**Reviews!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


	4. Sunday

**Another Chapter, I'm on a role! **

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

**Sunday 30****th**** April 2000 - ****The Minister's Manor, 10 Dowling Road – Kingsley's Bedroom**

Hermione awoke on Sunday morning to find her boyfriend of nearly a year curled around her possessively sleeping. She smiled as she curled into his warmth and smiled. This is how it should be every day she thought.

'Go back to sleep Hermione.' Kingsley mumbled as she pulled her to his chest.

Hermione smiled and kissed his bare chest. 'I can't.' She whispered.

'It's too early to get up.' He said

'It's 10am.' She replied.

'Well I've only had five hours sleep thank to you, you randy girl.' He smirked with his eyes still closed.

'It wasn't all my fault.' She said as she leaned up and pouted at Kingsley who had now opened his eyes looking at Hermione.

'I suppose.' He said as he stretched his long body out.

'Do you have to work today?' Hermione asked.

'I work every day Hermione, you know that but it will only be for an hour or two.' He said kissing her palm.

Hermione smiled and laid her leg across his waist and sat up to straddle him. She leant down and kissed the handsome man in front of her eyes and smiled. 'I wish we had gone to the beach last night; I would have woken up as your fiancé.'

'Soon.' Kingsley said.

'So this means that everyone will know.' Hermione said

'Everyone.' Kingsley said smiling. 'I want the world to know you're mine Hermione Granger.'

Hermione smiled and kissed Kingsley. 'I want to be your forever.' She whispered.

* * *

**The Minister's Manor, 10 Dowling Road – Office**

Hermione snuck her head around the office and frowned when she saw Rita Skeeter and Arthur Weasley.

'Come in Hermione.' Kingsley said.

Hermione opened the door fully and stepped in to find more Ministry members.

'It hit the news.' Kingsley said as he held up a newspaper with a private picture of Kingsley and Hermione kissing and in a rather unfortunate position.

'It's alright dear, we'll sort this.' Arthur said.

Hermione smiled weakly and walked to the desk and picked up one of the papers and read.

_**Prime Minister Shacklebolt and his young Heroine Love**_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt has found love in Hermione Granger. The two have been in a secret relationship since she was a school girl at Hogwarts. It has been reported that the late Headmaster let the then Auror into Hogwarts to spend the night with the then Minor._

_Now that Ms Granger (soon to by Shacklebolt) is a university student who is near to finishing her degree their relationship can be open to the public._

_The couple are reported to be getting married in the summer of this year. We wonder if the young Ms Granger is expecting already. _

'That's bullshit!' Hermione said as she looked at Kingsley 'We were not involved while I was at school and I am not expecting.'

'We know that but reporters want anything that will sale.' Kingsley said as she held Hermione's hand.

'Who wrote this?' She asked.

'An unknown reporter.' Ms Skeeter said as she looked up.

'Ms Skeeter is here to do a proper report for us.' Kingsley said.

'Can I speak with you alone for a minute?' Hermione said.

'Of course.' Arthur said. 'Let's give them a few minutes peace.' He said as he ushered everyone out.

'Who did this Kingsley?' Hermione said as she seated herself on his lap when it was only them in his office.

'Jessica.' He said. 'Pictures of us, private pictures have been released to the press Hermione. Some of them are indecent images.'

'Indecent!' Hermione nearly screamed. 'What do you mean by that?'

'Some of them, you are topless and others we are having sex.' He said as he looked at Hermione who burst out crying.

'Darling, its okay, come on. I have sorted this. They haven't been published; I managed to stop them before that happened.' He said as he pulled her into his chest.

'What else has been said?' She asked in a feebly voice.

'Lies, complete lies.' He said as his kissed her head. 'We are going to set the record straight and sort this mess out.'

'What are we going to say?' She asked.

'Rita has agreed to write a formal report for us.' He said.

'Why would she do that?' Hermione said wary of Skeeter.

'She's being paid an awful lot Hermione.' He said rubbing her back soothingly. 'we're going to do a joint interview and set the record straight.'

'Okay.' She said as she snuggled deeper into Kings.

The rest of the day was spent being interviewed by Rita and doing press photos of the couple. Hermione felt like she was in a dream. Everyone wanted to know everything about their relationship, their private life and how they got to together. It was all too much.

By the end of the day they were both exhausted. Kingsley and Hermione ventured back to his bedroom and lay on the bed together.

'I'm dreaded tomorrow's papers.' She said

'It will be fine.' He said as he turned on his side to look at Hermione.

**The Minister's Manor, 10 Dowling Road – Kingsley's Bedroom - 10:30pm**

_**The Prime Minister and the his love – Rita Skeeter**_

_Reports hit the news yesterday of the Prime Minister and his young love Hermione Granger; most of which were fake and reported wrongly. I sat down with the couple yesterday for a official report._

_Both looking very much in love, I interviewed them in the Prime Minister's private office. They sat side by side on the leather sofa; the PM had his comforting arm around Ms Granger the whole interview while former school girl Ms Granger had her delicate and manicured hand on his knee. They seemed the perfect couple._

_The first question I asked was how the news had affected them. Poor Ms Granger was most upset that pictures of them had been released. Her Handsome other half comforted her as tears escaped her eyes. The Prime Minister was angry that one of his trusted staff had released the photos and the said employee was fired. _

_Their relationship began after the War. Both had feelings before but could never act of their feelings due to the War which was coming soon. After they fell into each other's arms both seeking comfort._

_As for an engagement, The Prime Minister was tight lipped; we think it may be soon. Children? Not for a little while Ms Granger replied._

'It's good.' Hermione said a little surprised.

'Of course it was, I pre-read it before it was published. I made her take a few things out.' Kings said.

'I love you, you know that.' Hermione said as she kissed him.

* * *

**So what you think?**

**Reviews?**

**Much Love xxxx**


	5. Monday

**The Closer I get to you**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Monday 1****st**** May 2000**

**The Minister's Manor, 10 Dowling Road **

Hermione awoke the most fabulous way possible with a handsome dark man between her legs. The 'Good Morning' was definitely a good way to start the day and she made sure Kingsley knew. Soon after their morning escapades Kingsley rushed off to the Ministry for a real emergency leaving his young lover naked alone in his bed to his disappointment.

Hermione lazily got out of bed and was brought breakfast by the elves to the Library. She pulled open her University folders and started her work and that is where Kingsley's found her eight hours later.

'I hear you haven't left this room all day.' He said as he sat down in the arm chair.

'I didn't realise I had got so behind in my work.' Hermione said from her position on the floor surrounded by books. 'Thank God you have this Library Kings otherwise I'd have to go back to Uni.'

'I sometimes wonder if you're only with me for my books.' He said smirking.

'You've only just figured that out?' she said with a cheeky smile.

'Get yourself over here now Ms Granger.' He said in a haunting voice.

Hermione got up from the floor and stood in front of him with her hands clasped in front of her.

'Have I been naughty Mr Prime Minister?' she said as she pouted.

'Most definitely and naughty girls have to be punished don't they Miss Granger?' he said with a smirk.

'Of course.' Hermione replied as she placed herself in his lap.

Kingsley's smirk broke into a laugh as he pulled Hermione to him and placed a kiss on her head. Hermione snuggled herself into his chest and sighed.

'I still want a punishment.' She said as she kissed the bottom of his neck.

'Later, we have guests this evening.' He said with slight disappointment in his voice.

'Who?' She asked as she sat up.

'Just some Ministry people.' He said. 'You don't have to join us if you don't wish I can say you are busy?'

'No, I need to get use to coming to these dinners don't I? If I'm going to be the Prime Minister's wife I should be prepared.' Hermione said with a smile.

'Of course.' Kingsley said with a smile.

'I want to make you proud.' Hermione said as she stroked his cheek.

'You make me proud everyday Hermione. You don't need to be anyone else but yourself. I love Hermione Granger and I want everyone to see you for you and why I love you.' He said which he was rewarded with a kiss from Hermione.

'I love you Kingsley you smooth talker.' She said as she got off his lap. 'I'm getting in the bath, need to start getting ready.'

* * *

**Kingsley's Bedroom**

Kingsley sat in the arm chair in the corner of his bedroom waiting for Hermione to finally be ready. It was now 7:25pm and guests were arriving downstairs. He had tried to hurry Hermione up but was getting nowhere she wanted to look 'perfect' in her words.

Finally Hermione came out of the bathroom.

'Finally done' Kingsley said as he slowly turned to face Hermione. 'Beautiful.' He said as he saw her standing in front of him.

'Not too much?' she asked nervously.

'Perfect.' He said as he walked towards her.

Hermione was wearing a simple black tight bandage dress which hugged her curves perfectly. The dress finished just above knee showing off her long legs. Her shoes made her legs even longer; the heels were towering and bright red.

Kingsley pulled Hermione to him and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. 'You are stunning.'

'Thank you.' She said as she kissed his lips softly. 'I love you.

'I love you too.' He said. 'Let's go downstairs, the guests are here.'

* * *

**AU: I know it's been a long time however I have been quite ill recently and still recovering. I will try and update more for you. Please Review xx**


End file.
